Call my name
by HeartstoBelarus
Summary: Belarus finally confronts Russia on her feelings! Drama ensues and things don't end to good for Russia..   This is my first fanfiction.. So critique me harshly Ha-ha! And M just in case


**Call my name**

Belarus walked around her brother's house in a slump. she had been looking for him most of the morning and was starting to get tired. "Brother... Please come out now... I won't hurt you..." She said mumbling a bit. She had even gotten up early to make breakfast, that was now most likely cold, for him because today was a special day. Valentine's Day. She walked around the long hallways of her brother's house and stopped at his office. She had already checked it but decided to check once more, just in case he had come out from his hiding place. She looked all around the room dusting off some of the old books he had on the shelf. She flipped though one and set it back. She slumped over and dragged her feet, sitting down at his desk.

She heard a grumble and felt her foot connect with something solid under the desk. "Big brother!" She exclaimed and smiled gleefully at having finally found him.

He shuddered and shook as tears ran down his face, "H-hello B-Belarus..." He managed to choke out.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Natalia, brother?" She said dragging him out from under the desk and onto her lap suddenly.

"D-da... But I don't really want to..."

"Why not?"

"Because I only call people I like by their human names" She winced at his words, she felt as if it had actually stung her. He used this moment of weakness to break out of her grip and run towards the door.

"Big brother, wait! Ivan!" He stopped with his hand on the door knob and spoke without even turning to look at her, "Don't you call me that, ever".

"Why… I made you breakfast... It is Valentine's Day... I thought..."

"I don't care what you thought, just because it's some stupid holiday doesn't change anything, really Belarus, grow up." He said opening up the door.

His words stung like knives and she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, "Why brother!" She yelled loudly shocking him. "I have done nothing but love you! Nothing but care for you, you do nothing but run from me!" She had started to scream without noticing.

He turned to look at her, his eyes cold as ice, "I never asked for you to care for me, I never wanted it."

She suddenly began to cry, for her love, her brother, her daily rejections, she wanted nothing in the world but her brothers love. His acceptance of her. She wanted him to smile just for her. She had seen him smile many times, each time she grew deeper and deeper into an obsessive depression, mainly because his smiles were always for someone else. She hated them all, China, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, even Ukraine just a bit. For stealing his precious smiles from her, His love.

She stood up from his desk and walked slowly towards Russia as he stood, completely still, with his back to her. She wrapped her arms around him, she felt his warmth, his nice warm body and felt happy for a moment.

Then he shoved her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled at her.

She took a step back, a bit startled. She couldn't even hug him? Was he that disgusted by her?

"Don't you ever touch me again…! This is the last straw Belarus..."

"Why!" She began to yell again through her tears. "Am I that horrible? I am your sister! If you can't love me at least let me be by your side!"

" No!" She stared at him blankly, saddened at how he responded so quickly, rejecting her without a second thought.

" I never wanted you, as a lover, as a sister, I only joined with you because Ukraine wanted me to, nothing more, you were nothing more than a pawn to me, understand? I have kept from telling you this because I wanted to keep Ukraine happy because, for some crazy reason, she loves you."

She did not even bother to remove her knife from her thigh; she just suddenly punched him square in the face. Her face twisted up in a nasty glare with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Russia stared back at her in shock, he thought it impossible, the sister that loved him so much had punched him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed in his face, "I gave you nothing but love! I cared to hard I guess. I just wanted you to love me; you never even gave me a chance!" She punched him again, in the gut this time and he let out a small yelp. "Why couldn't you just listen to me? To what I had to say? You always had to run away, do you know how many men I have turned down? Yes that is right! Other men like me! They think I am attractive! They glare at you with jealousy! However, what do you do, hide from me in constant fear! I think you are just afraid to love someone! Afraid to be loved..." She had not even noticed she had been punching and wailing on her brother the whole time she had been yelling. He now sat on the floor, his cheeks red and puffy from punches and slaps, his body a bit bloody and bruised. She took a step back from him and just stared.

He lifted his head slightly and suddenly began to cry and yell, "GET OUT GET OUT, I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, WHY WOULD I EVER LOVE A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" He held his head shaking.

She jolted forward and kicked him right in the gut.

"I loved you so much brother... Ivan… Why couldn't you hear me out... not once...?" She kneeled down next to him, pulled him up by the hair and kissed him, kissed him with all the love she had.

She thought in her head, 'If I show him, show him how much I love him... maybe he will change his mind... maybe we can be happy...'

He shoved her off. "Get the fuck away! I hate you I hate you!"

She let him go, sat down on the floor, put her head in her knees, and sobbed. She was feeling so many things; love, hate, horrible anger, such terrifying sorrow, she felt as if the whole world around her had broken and she wished this day had never come. That if she hadn't tried to make Russia breakfast this morning.. If she had not found him, confronted him on her feelings. Then maybe... just maybe things still would have been they way they were. With her brother hiding and her trying to find him, like a childish game of hide and seek. However, that was all over now and it was too late, she now knew the true hatred her brother felt for her and she felt like dying. Then something hit her.

She stood up and hovered over Russia. "I finally realized. You sick Bastard, tricking me like that, I cannot believe I fell for it... I am an idiot. I do not know who you are, but you are not my brother. My big brother would never say such cruel words to me; brother does love me I know he does. That is why I chase him, so he will finally realize how much he loves me. So you are not him, you are an imposter, and you deserve to die for impersonating my dear beloved brother" She slowly pulled the knife from her thigh smiling evilly at her brother.

He truly was her brother, and he truly hated her. It was too bad for him though, if he had just loved her, he would not have had to die, but instead he said such cruel things to her, that finally, she went mad. Belarus, now truly crazy, chose to believe to the very end that her brother loved her. She made herself believe the person in front of her was not her brother but indeed an imposter just trying to cause her pain.

She held her knife high above him, starting to chuckle and laugh with the most hideous smile a person could ever have. "W-wait! Belarus I- I did not mean it I am sorry! You don't really believe I am someone else do you? Ha-ha... Please you can't... N-Natalia?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY NAME!" She screamed as she began to stab his chest repeatedly till it became a bloody horrid mess. She finally stopped and stood over her brother, covered in his blood.

"Ha-ha! That is what you get... Now I should go find my real big brother... he must be worried sick!" She smiled that sick smile and left Russia, dead, sprawled out on the floor in his office, and roamed around the house calling his name.

"Brooother~! Ivaaan come out! I want to show you what a good job I did... then you can love me!" She yelled through the halls gleefully.


End file.
